The present invention is related to a de-dusting brush structure having an adjustment member fitted onto a connecting body and movable along the connecting body. An annular rib of the adjustment member is up and down adjustably engaged with any of the ribs of the connecting body to locate the adjustment member so as to change the volume of the brush body. It is unnecessary for a user to press, hold or pinch the brush body when using the de-dusting brush to clean an object with differential face or depth.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional de-dusting brush including an outer casing 10, an inner casing 20 and a brush body 30. The outer casing 10 is an elongated elliptic body formed with a tunnel 11. A slide slot 12 is formed on the circumference of the outer casing 10. One end of the slide slot 12 is formed with a restricting hole 13. One end of the inner casing 20 is formed with three restricting plates 21 at equal intervals. A restricting key 22 is formed on upper face of free end of the upper restricting plate 21. The brush body 30 is fixed on one side of the inner casing 20.
The above conventional de-dusting brush has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The inner casing 20 can be moved to be located in the restricting hole 13. Under such circumstance, the brush body 30 is totally moved out of the outer casing 10 and exposed to outer side. However, when assembled, a user needs to press the restricting plate 21 and the restricting key 22 and simultaneously aim the restricting key 22 at the slide slot 12 of the outer casing 10. Accordingly, the pattern of the de-dusting brush is limited.
2. When assembled, a user needs to press the restricting plate 21 and the restricting key 22 and simultaneously aim the restricting key 22 at the slide slot 12 of the outer casing 10. It is inconvenient for the user to perform such operation.
3. The brush body 30 is totally exposed to outer side or totally hidden. Therefore, it is impossible to vary the size of the brush body 30 to clean a differential face or depth.
4. When cleaning a differential face or depth, a user needs to hold or pinch the brush body 30 with a hand to reduce the volume thereof. Therefore, it is inconvenient to clean the differential face with such de-dusting brush.
5. When the restricting key 22 is located in the restricting hole 13, a gap still exists so that the brush body will swing. This makes it inconvenient to clean a face with such de-dusting brush.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a de-dusting brush structure having an adjustment member which is directly fitted onto a connecting body and movable along the connecting body. An annular rib of the adjustment member is up and down adjustably engaged with any of the ribs of the connecting body to locate the adjustment member so as to change the volume of the brush body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above de-dusting brush structure with which a user can conveniently clean an object with differential face or depth without pressing, holding or pinching the brush body. When assembled, it is unnecessary for the user to aim the adjustment member at the connecting body so that the pattern of the de-dusting brush is not limited. The ribs of the connecting body serve to firmly restrict and locate the annular rib of the adjustment member without swinging or dropping during cleaning operation.